


polaroid film

by surrealmeme



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Awkwardness, College Life, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Tattoos, but i dont know if it worked, high school life, i tried to go for a vignette vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: In high school, they were awkward, painfully so.In the summer before college, they were like an indie romance film.In college, they were typical.But regardless, they were always together, like how stars follow and surround the moon.





	polaroid film

In high school, they were awkward, painfully so. One would think that after giving Yukito his power, Touya would find it easy to confess his love, which had rapidly and exponentially grown from the simple crush he had fostered since he’d first met the white-haired boy.

But alas, while the two teenagers’ pining for each other was more obvious than Sakura and Syaoran, Touya and Yukito spent months absently gazing at each other, loudly spluttering weak excuses when caught. Besides Fujitaka, Tomoyo was the first to realize. While Fujitaka actively encouraged and advised Touya to tell Yukito how he felt, Tomoyo dropped not-so-subtle hints whenever she saw Yukito. She trusted it would be enough, and when was Tomoyo’s intuition ever wrong?

As promised by Tomoyo, the teenagers eventually sorted it out themselves:

“To-ya,” Yukito had softly said, pronouncing Touya’s name in that subtly unique way of his, “I’m quite sure that I love you.”

He did not say “I think I like you” like many other nervous teeangers with their first crush-that’s-more-than-a-crush. He did not stutter or let his voice grow weaker.

Touya was taken aback, never having considered such a casual setting for those words - they were sitting at a kotatsu in their pajamas, textbooks and highlights strewn across the table. Touya’s mind had always conjured images of grand romantic gestures and dramatic speeches; in retrospect, Touya was sure that was why he had been so shy and nervous.

“I love you too, Yuki,”’ Touya responded, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking.

Yukito smiled, a pure, bright thing that stretched across his entire face and illuminated the very air between them. He got up, walked three and a half steps to Where Touya was sitting, and quickly pressed a light, barely-there kiss to his temple.

“Good,” Yukito said, returning to his seat.

And that was that.

+++

In the summer before college, they were like an indie romance film, the kind that focused more on the visual and auditory aesthetics than the plot. The kind that left a feeling of floating and a great, fleeting inspiration that disappeared within minutes of the screen going black

They worked their jobs, hours spent happily with the thought of earning money that would pay for day trips and girts. They explored the city, Yukito’s arms wrapped around Touya’s waist, the two of them riding on Touya’s motorcycle. Yukito found small, new, promising cafes; he mixed them into a list of popular, trendy restaurants with lines that took and hours and half to get through.

Of course, they spent considerable time with Touya’s fmaily, which was basically Yukito’s family was well. Touya carried the five bags Yukito and Sakura filled at a specialty baking supply store; Yukito took a photo of the Kinomotos in front of a small local shrine. And yet, both Fujitaka and Sakura had moments when they felt as though they were merely following and watching Touya and Yukito on their own personal trip.

Once the Kinomotos and Yukito returned to Tomoeda, Yukito thanked Fujitaka for the ride and turned to walk to his empty house. Touya exchanged glances with Fujitaka, making sure he had his approval - ever the model son Touya was, even at the age of eighteen - then said to Yukito,

“You should stay the night.”

Yukito quickly accepted the offer, having been half-hoping for it from the very beginning. It was only 8:30 p.m. when all four were finished showering and changing into home clothes, so they took half a cake out of the fridge and shared it, along with a pot of tea. After their second slices were finished, Touya and Yukito excused themselves to Touya’s room. Fujitaka raised an eyebrow at them, then decided the two were the purest, shyest, most innocent teenage couple you could ever meet. True to his judgments, Fujitaka later found Touya and Yukito asleep on Touya’s bed, legs entangled and arms wrapped around each other. Their faces were inches away, as if they ahd fallen sleep kissing.

Fujitaka saw that they were both fully clothed - even the socks - and couldn’t help laughing, just the littlest bit.

+++

In college, they were typical. But that wasn’t a bad or boring thing, no - rather, they young adults were very pleased with the normality of their lives. Every day, when it was too early to even be called morning, Yukito got up, quickly dressed, grabbed the bag he packed the night before, and left his house. He took the subway into the city t a time when it was the emptiest and quietest he’d ever seen it - thousands of people stayed out late into the night, but rarely began the day at at the crack of dawn. Touya would rise a few hours later, riding a bus to his own college. When he sat down in a huge, reverberating lecture hall, Yukito had already had at his culinary school.

They would leave their respective schools at around the same time, both tired and hungry. So, every day, they met at a small, warm cafe and had a large snack. Once they finished, the two would put on their uniforms and work for a few hours before returning home.

And that was the peaceful everyday life of Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito, the routine occasionally broken by an appearance by Yue or a petty fight between Touya and Syaoran. This particular occasion, however, was quite different.

“To-ya,” Yukito casually said as they were leaving work, “I’ve been thinking of getting a tattoo.”

Touya’s eyes widened in surprise. He tried his best not to be a prejudiced person, to give everyone the benefit of the doubt and the chance to show their good nature… but he couldn’t help but instantly think of yakuza when Yukito mentioned tattoos. Realizing this, Yukito explained,

“Nothing extreme like that. I mean something small, light, and simple - either only a black outline or that with a little bit of soft, light color.”

The image became clearer in Touya’s mind; a small, minimalist piece would be nice, he agreed.

“I say you should do it, if that’s what you want,” Touya said.

Yukito grinned.

“I already found a good place - wanna go and see if they take walk-ins?”

You see, no one would peg Yukito as the spontaneous one when they first saw the pair - they all assumed it was Touya, with his black motorcycle and tanned skin. But in reality, Touya was a worrier that liked to plan everything out in advance, while Yukito’s easygoing nature made him comfortable with occasional acts of random spontaneity.

Touya couldn’t help but melt at Yukito’s slightly mischievous smile and big bright eyes.

“Cool,” he agreed. “Can I watch you get it?”

+++

 **Extra:** _Two weeks earlier_

“What are you thinking?” the tattoo artist asked Yukito.

“Something small, simple, kind of delicate, I think,” he answered. “I want it to incorporate a crescent moon and peach blossoms.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmaooo I cringe whenever I read the title -- I couldn't think of a good one and and I wanted a soft, subdued, vignette aesthetic vibe for this fic. Plus, polaroids weren't a hipster throwback in the 90s, right?
> 
> also, I read somewhere that Touya's name either meant or had something to do with peach blossoms, so I went with it, hoping it was accurate


End file.
